No Longer a Demon
by Seito
Summary: Sasunaru Naruto mused about his life when his fallen angel comes with a secret to spill. Slightly strange but R&R please


What am I thinking? *Sigh* Mental note NEVER, no matter how good of an  
inspiration it is, do NOT stay up till midnight to finish it when having  
school the next day, especially if you have get up at 6 the morning. Stayed  
up till 11:45 last night typing this four-page poem. Argh! I'm sooo stupid  
I almost missed my ride to school. My dad was planning to leave without me  
if I didn't get up. Tsukaremashita. (Tired) Yes I'm cranky too, lack of  
sleep. I'm soooo glad that spring break is coming up. The things I do as a  
writer. *Sigh* Well let's get this over with.  
  
I do not own Naruto in anyway possible. (With the exception of my dreams...)  
  
One last note:  
Yes I do know that this poem makes little sense  
Doesn't deserve to be called a poem  
Doesn't even rhyme (but since when to do ALL poems do?)  
Can be hard to follow  
But if you're still reading might as well finish it right?  
  
~*~  
  
No Longer a Demon  
A fox demon inside of me  
Tell which one do you see?  
Of course that's a silly  
Thing to ask  
It the demon within me  
  
Strange how you hold against me  
Crimes I haven't done  
Yet you blame the kitsune  
That lingers within  
  
Taunt me, Ignored me  
I'll show you all one day  
I'll achieve my dream  
And they'll all smile upon me  
  
Make them noticed me  
Even if it means  
By crazy stunts and tricks  
They may say, "He's a clown, an idiot, a demon."  
But at least they notice me  
Even if its disgust and hatred  
  
After all, any kind of attention  
Is better then loneliness  
I was left alone  
For all of my life  
Never once knew love  
Or a mother's touch  
No fatherly advice  
Or siblings fights  
Just me by myself  
And by myself is just me  
  
Then one day  
They came along  
Moving into my life  
The second was like an older brother  
Who took care me  
Much like a mother  
The third was my teammate  
Who at first I thought I liked  
But it turned out in the end  
She ended being  
Like an older sister to me  
And to think I used to think of her as an angel  
The third was my teacher  
A bit of a strange guy  
Who always showed up late  
But still vowed to protect me  
And my teammates from death's gates  
Now all of sudden there's more then I remember  
From a lazy guy who loves to watch the clouds  
To a guy and a girl struggling against destiny  
And a pervert ninja who's stronger then he looks  
And summons frogs...  
Then there's a little kid who look up to me  
And two guys with their pets  
Dogs and Bugs respectably  
Two girls fighting over the same guy  
One guy whose dream is to become a ninja  
And his teammate, a girl who uses many weapons  
There's also a guy  
Who I used to call fatass  
But I don't anymore  
Cause I know he's stronger then that  
Also the Hokage who seems to have a soft spot for me  
Yet she stinks at gambling  
So if you noticed and you probably have  
I didn't mention who was number one was  
  
Number one....  
  
He is a fallen angel in the moonlight  
His pale skin and dark hair  
Black eyes that can all of sudden turn crimson red  
A loner wolf, a survivor  
The last of his clan  
Searching for revenge  
The best of the best  
Put on an untouchable stand  
A genius in his own right  
Yet as cold as ice  
I'm not even sure  
If he's human  
And I'm right  
He's angel of course  
  
He calls me names  
From dope to dead-last  
He's the top and I'm the down  
He's the prince and I'm the court clown  
He's the stronger one and I'm the weaker one  
And he always has a smirk  
While mines is a silly grin  
He teases me, taunts me  
And calls me all sorts of things  
He challenges me to get stronger and  
Always manages to save me  
One day however I'll beat him at his own game  
The tables will be reversed  
I'll be at the top  
And he'll be at the bottom  
But of course  
Deep down inside  
I don't really want that to happen  
Cause I know how much he loves his superiority  
After all he hates me  
And how I wish that would be different  
We're enemies, eternal rivals  
You don't how much I wish it were more  
  
After all a demon can love an angel  
But an angel can never love a demon  
In an angel's eyes  
Demons are worthless and sins  
  
Hark! My fallen angel comes  
Probably to beckon me to come  
To some new mission of some sort  
I follow  
I do not argue  
And suddenly I find myself in a secret spot  
The sun shines in the setting sky  
Rays of light  
Make my angel even more beautiful  
And before the final rays disappear  
I get a simple kiss on the lips  
And the 3 simple words of  
I love you  
As the sun disappears  
  
So before he turns away  
Thinking I'm rejecting him  
I smile back  
And grab him  
I kiss on the lips  
Which he accepted  
And as we break away  
I tell him the same  
I love you too  
  
My angel smiles  
He gently kisses me on the head  
I smile again  
I'm no longer a demon  
  
~*~  
  
So any good? Well please review but don't bother sending any flames. I have  
little tolerate for flames. If you don't have anything nice to say don't  
say it at all. Also please forgive the slightly cranky notes but as I  
mention earlier I'm tired from last night. I know I could be taking a nap  
and writing nicer notes later but I wanted to get this out so you peeps  
could read it. I should take a nap. Then again never mind. Gotta finish  
Hao's POV for 'Open Up Your Mind.' Oh well.  
  
Please Review. (",) 


End file.
